


Christmas Confusion

by silencemustlie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blind Character, Blind Dean, Christmas Fluff, Christmas in the Bunker, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Worried Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:23:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3118364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencemustlie/pseuds/silencemustlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Serie11: Dean doesn't know what to get Cas and is freaking out about it. Sam helps him calm down and pick a perfect present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Confusion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serie11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/gifts).



> Unbeta’d. Merry belated Christmas!

“I don’t know Dean, it’s _Cas_. He wants…. I dont know! You know him better.”  
“Sam! Not helping! Look at him.” Dean gestured to the new human covered in tinsel with a blissed out face. “It’s his first Christmas as a human, and he’s really getting into it. I want to get him something he’ll actually enjoy.” Sam sighed.  
“I took a guess. He’s been interested in knitting. So don’t go that direction.”  
“God. You know, if we were still hunting, I’d get him a magic sword or something.” Dean didn’t need his eyes to know the face his little brother was giving him.  
“Does Cas still feel bad about that?” Dean shook his head.  
“How can he? It was my decision.” A smile crossed his face as he remembered the last thing he saw, those beautiful, jet black wings. It was the last time Cas saw them, too. “ ‘Sides, the whole, second sight thing is cool. Who knew?” Sam rolled his eyes, and Dean knew.  
“It’s been documented before.” Dean gave up and went to bed.  
The next day, he managed to convince Cas to decorate the library and dragged Sam out of the house.  
“Dean, I don’t know!” The glare seemed to work with glass eyes also. “Get him a kitten.”  
“What? Sam, I’m allergic!”  
“I’ll take you to get a shot. And we have benadryl. You’ll be fine. And he loves cats. You want to hear the videos he watches on my computer?” Dean debated it. “It’s Christmas eve, Dean. You have a better idea?”  
“Let’s go to the doctor for a shot.”  
Sam didn’t expect the trip to the shelter to be so difficult. He picked up a white kitten and placed it in Dean’s hands, expecting that to be the end if it. “Hell no.” Sam sighed.  
“Don’t give up on the cat idea. Please no.” Dean set the cat down.  
“I like the cat idea. I don’t like the idea of _that_ cat. Just find one that’s not going to try to burn down the bunker.” So Sam handed another kitten to Dean. After seven others, Dean gave up on Sam. “You know what, you can’t pick the cat.”  
The first cat that Dean picked up provoked a groan from Sam. “It has three legs!” Dean looked almost protective of the cat.  
“She lost a leg as a kitten, yes. But she’s so sweet.”  
“It’s hideous. I thought we were getting a kitten.” Dean groaned.  
“Well take her two, okay? Three cats, three ages, three humans. Happy?” Dean’s tone made everything clear and he took out the large cat carrier. Dean clicked his tongue to get the cats’ attention. “Taz. Bones. Come here.” A tiny, black fluff ball and a small adult spotted cat came over. The three voluntarily climbed in.  
“What’s the mom’s name?” Sam asked once they were in the car.  
“Nyx. Taz is the kitten, Bones the older one.” Sam nodded. “I’m gonna laugh, by the way. When Nyx bites you for calling her ugly.” Dean chuckled a little at Sam’s face.  
The cats were happy spending most of the night in the garage. 

At the asscrack of dawn, Dean moved the cats and the cat bed to under the tree. He then started a pot of coffee and put cinnamon rolls in the oven. Sam was woken up by the lights getting turned on and blankets stolen, but Dean was nicer waking up Cas.  
“Cas, Merry Christmas.” The new human woke up slowly, but the joy in his eyes was there. “Want breakfast?”  
Dean didn’t admit that he made Cas his tea to Sam, or that it was exactly how Cas liked it. Cas was just sitting at the table happily when everyone heard Taz meow. “Was that..?” Dean grinned.  
Needless to say, the cats loved everyone.  
“Merry Christmas, Cas.” 

 

You would think that after one Christmas, Dean would have it handled. Yet the Christmas after the cats, Dean seeked Sam’s council once again. “Don’t you understand how to do it this time?” Sam had his hands covering his eyes because of the abundance of Christmas lights, but obviously Dean was fine.  
“I’ve never spent a Christmas _with_ someone. Let alone a centuries old fallen angel.”  
“Well, what did you get Greg for Valentine’s? That’s similar.” Dean groaned.  
“A rifle. And chocolate. Got a better idea?” Sam shook his head.  
“Sorry Dean. You’re on your own this year.”

Where Sam failed, Charlie was a big help. “Get him something that matters. Not something standard, but something made with him in mind. Come here.” Dean listened, although he didn’t see her pull up the notes app on her tablet. “So, what does he like? Animals, of all sorts. He’s not very partial to birds, but he likes feathers. Besides the mythology from which he comes, which in all reality he’s seen enough of, he’s quite interested in norse and celtic mythologies. Am I on point so far?” Dean nodded. “Well, throw some ideas my way. And remember, this is your boyfriend.”  
“Well, the Nature series? Even I can get into that. He likes animals.”  
“I’m putting it on the list, but remember, it’s your first christmas as a couple.”  
“Are you gonna drive? I got somebody two states over that owes me and has what I need.” Charlie beamed, and Dean could see it just fine.  
“Definately.”

Dean had been smarter this year, with a couple weeks until Christmas day itself. So the three days he spent at a motel and a former friend of Lisa’s weren’t too devastating. In the end, between the scrap Dean had given her when Bobby’s house burned and the equipment, he had finished a beautiful piece.  
It wasn’t something he had done for quite a long time, a couple years before going blind, but Charlie assured him that it looked amazing. “He’ll love it. Is that.. Holy fuck he taught you enochian?” Dean shook his head.  
“I’m not really sure. After seeing his wings, I just, knew. Being blind is really useful, in all honesty.” Charlie grinned.  
“How many different protective symbols are on there?” Dean shrugged.  
“A lot.” Charlie shook her head and stood up, leading Dean to the car.

This year, Cas woke Dean up. Instead of standing up, Dean kissed Cas and put his head on his boyfriend’s chest. “Merry Christmas, Cas.”  
“Merry Christmas, Dean. I believe Sam made bacon, and Nyx is attacking my foot, so we should get up.” Dean groaned.  
“I’m warm. You’re warm, and don’t lie to me.” Cas laughed and took off the blankets.  
“Nyx, help me out here.” The cat sitting on the bed started nibbling on Dean’s toes, causing him to relent.  
“Fine, fine, I’m up.” Cas smiled and grabbed Dean’s hand.  
In all honesty, Dean often meant it when he said he didn’t care about being blind. The knowledge of other languages, the second sight, it was great. Hell, Dean could _hear_ a lie.  
But when he touched Cas, Cas knew how to open up his mind and Dean could see again. Actually see. When Cas found out, he did that as much as possible. Today, though, Dean didn’t bother.  
The bacon was great, and Dean and Cas got to sit nearly upon each other while the conversation went all sorts of different directions between the four of them. “Presents! Come on, it’s been ages!” Charlie finally yelled. Everyone agreed.  
The present exchange went well and quite quickly, and then Dean gave Cas his. “Dean, how did you make this?” Dean smiled. “No, I wasn’t talking about the seeing part, I’m just talking about at all.” Dean laughed a bit.  
“A friend had the equipment. I learned while I was learning about cars. There was leftover scrap and Bobby taught me.” Cas pulled Dean into his arms while sliding the bracelet onto his wrist.  
“It’s beautiful. I love it. I love you.” Dean smiles and holds Cas closer.  
“Merry Christmas Cas.”

The third year, Sam tried to brush his brother off. “I’m busy, Dean, go ask someone else.”  
“Jesus Christ, Sam, it’s been _weeks_. I can’t ask someone else this time. Just stop brushing me off or I’m not going to be the only one who can’t see in this bunker.” Sam realised just how serious Dean was.  
“Please tell me you at least have an idea, I can’t pick for you.” Dean nodded.  
“I have an idea. And that’s the problem.” 

Dean felt uncomfortable in the jewelry store, unhappy at having Sam hanging onto him instead of the cane, which was destroyed by gigantor’s ass. “Can you give me anything to work with?”  
“Nothing big, at all, but not a simple band. I need to be able to engrave the inside.” Sam nodded. Dean was so stressed that he couldn’t see through Sam, so he had to make sure Dean didn’t trip.  
“You realize that he’ll love it no matter what?”  
“Shut up, Sam.”  
They decided together on two simple wedding bands, black with two thin gold lines running the circumference. “Dean, calm down.” Dean’s hands were shaking.  
“Do you have the paper?” Dean asked, completely ignoring his younger brother.  
“It’s right here, mistake free according to Kevin and you.” Dean nodded and swore under his breath, trying to not panic.  
“Have you made your selection?” Dean and Sam nodded at the lady behind the counter.  
“My brother would like these wedding bands, one engraved with this,” Sam placed one piece of paper on the counter, “and the other with this.” The other piece was placed down. “Both on the inside.” The woman nodded and pushed some buttons.  
“This might take a minute. So what’s their name?” Dean smiled.  
“Castiel.” She smiled.  
“This his native language?” Dean nodded.  
“I’m fluent. He taught me.” Dean was glad that she was genuinely happy for him, instead of a bigot.  
“That’s adorable. And there we go. Card please?” Dean got out his credit card and handed it over to the woman. “Thank you, Mr. Winchester. Have a nice day. These will be ready tomorrow, bring this in and you can pick them up.” Sam took the receipt and took Dean out to the car.  
“See, it wasn’t that hard.”  
“I’m going to castrate you.” 

Christmas eve, Dean pulled Cas aside to where he knew the assholes had put up mistletoe. “Cas, you’ve been human for three years. We’ve had our head out of our asses for two of them, and they have been the best of my life.” Cas was nodding along, even though Dean couldn’t see it. “I want to spent the rest of it with you. Will you marry me?” Dean didn’t go down on his knee, just opened the jewelry box revealing the two rings.  
“Did you really have to ask?” Cas slipped the rings on while kissing his fiance. 

_I love you: The Human  
I love you: The Angel _


End file.
